The blood-brain barrier (BBB) is a unique feature of the central nervous system (CNS) which isolates the brain from the systemic blood circulation. To maintain the homeostasis of the CNS, the BBB prevents access to the brain of many substances circulating in the blood.
The BBB is formed by a complex cellular system of endothelial cells, astroglia, pericytes, perivascular macrophages, and a basal lamina. Compared to other tissues, brain endothelia have the most intimate cell-to-cell connections: endothelial cells adhere strongly to each other, forming structures specific to the CNS called “tight junctions” or zonula occludens. They involve two opposing plasma membranes which form a membrane fusion with cytoplasmic densities on either side. These tight junctions prevent cell migration or cell movement between endothelial cells. A continuous uniform basement membrane surrounds the brain capillaries. This basal lamina encloses contractile cells called pericytes, which form an intermittent layer and probably play some role in phagocytosis activity and defense if the BBB is breached. Astrocytic end feet, which cover the brain capillaries, build a continuous sleeve and maintain the integrity of the BBB by the synthesis and secretion of soluble growth factors (e.g., gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase) essential for the endothelial cells to develop their BBB characteristics.
Because of the BBB, certain non-surgical treatments of the brain based upon systemic introduction of compounds through the bloodstream have been ineffective or less effective. For example, chemotherapy has been relatively ineffective in the treatment of CNS metastases of systemic cancers (e.g., breast cancer, small cell lung cancer, lymphoma, and germ cell tumors), despite clinical regression and even complete remission of these tumors in non-CNS systemic locations. The most important factors determining drug delivery from blood into the CNS are lipid solubility, molecular mass, and electrical charge. A good correlation exists between the lipid solubility of a drug, expressed as the octanol/water partition coefficient, and the drug's ability to penetrate or diffuse across the BBB. This is particularly relevant for drugs with molecular weights smaller than 600 Da. The normal BBB prevents the passage of ionized water soluble drugs with a molecular weight greater than 180 dalton (Da). Most currently-available effective chemotherapeutic agents, however, have a molecular weight between 200 and 1200 Da. Therefore, based both on their lipid solubilities and molecular masses, the passage of many agents is impeded by the BBB.
In addition to transcellular diffusion of lipophilic agents, there are several specific transport mechanisms to carry certain molecules across the brain's endothelial cells. Specific transport proteins exist for required molecules, such as glucose and amino acids. Additionally, absorptive endocytosis and transcytosis occur for cationized plasma proteins. Specific receptors for certain proteins, such as transferrin and insulin, mediate endocytosis and transport across the cell.
Non-surgical treatment of neurological disorders is generally limited to systemic introduction of compounds such as neuropharmaceuticals and other neurologically-active agents that might remedy or modify neurologically-related activities and disorders. Such treatment is limited, however, by the relatively small number of known compounds that pass through the BBB. Even those that do cross the BBB often produce adverse reactions in other parts of the body or in non-targeted regions of the brain.
There have been a number of different studies regarding efforts to cross the BBB—specifically, with regard to overcoming the limited access of drugs to the brain. Such efforts have included, for example, chemical modification, development of more hydrophobic analogs, or linking an active compound to a specific carrier. Transient opening of the BBB in humans has been achieved by intracarotid infusion of hypertonic mannitol solutions or bradykinin analogs. Also, modulation of the P-glycoprotein, whose substrates are actively pumped out of brain cells into capillary lumens, has been found to facilitate the delivery of drugs to the brain. However, due to the inherent limitations of each of the aforementioned procedures, there is still a need for more generic, effective, and predictable ways to cross the BBB.
It would also be desirable to develop controllable means for modulating cerebral blood flow. Many pathological conditions, such as stroke, migraine, and Alzheimer's disease, are significantly affected or exacerbated by abnormal cerebral blood flow.
The following references, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be useful:
Delepine L, Aubineau P, “Plasma protein extravasation induced in the rat dura mater by stimulation of the parasympathetic sphenopalatine ganglion,” Experimental Neurology, 147, 389-400 (1997)
Hara H, Zhang Q J, Kuroyanagi T, Kobayashi S, “Parasympathetic cerebrovascular innervation: An anterograde tracing from the sphenopalatine ganglion in the rat,” Neurosurgery, 32, 822-827 (1993)
Jolliet-Riant P, Tillement J P, “Drug transfer across the blood-brain barrier and improvement of brain delivery,” Fundam. Clin. Pharmacol., 13, 16-25 (1999)
Kroll R A, Neuwelt E A, “Outwitting the blood brain barrier for therapeutic purposes: Osmotic opening and other means,” Neurosurgery, 42, 1083-1100 (1998)
Sanders M, Zuurmond W W, “Efficacy of sphenopalatine ganglion blockade in 66 patients suffering from cluster headache: A 12-70 month follow-up evaluation,” Journal of Neurosurgery, 87, 876-880 (1997)
Syelaz J, Hara H, Pinard E, Mraovitch S, MacKenzie E T, Edvinsson L, “Effects of stimulation of the sphenopalatine ganglion on cortical blood flow in the rat,” Journal of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism,” 8, 875-878 (1988)
Van de Waterbeemd H, Camenisch G, Folkers G, Chretien J R, Raevsky O A, “Estimation of blood brain barrier crossing of drugs using molecular size and shape and h bonding descriptors,” Journal of Drug Targeting,” 6, 151-165, (1998)
Suzuki N, Hardebo J E, Kahrstrom J, Owman C, “Selective electrical stimulation of postganglionic cerebrovascular parasympathetic nerve fibers originating from the sphenopalatine ganglion enhances cortical blood flow in the rat,” Journal of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism, 10, 383-391 (1990)
Suzuki N, Hardebo J E, Kahrstrom J, Owman C H, “Effect on cortical blood flow of electrical stimulation of trigeminal cerebrovascular nerve fibres in the rat,” Acta Physiol. Scand., 138, 307-315 (1990)